


Intertwined

by GabiOfTarth (HobbitatHogwarts)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fix-It, Forest Sex, Spoilers for 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/GabiOfTarth
Summary: "Jaime’s heart nearly stops beating as Brienne appears through the fog. Her eyes are red and sunken, her hair is disheveled, and gods she’s beautiful.""The Last of the Starks" 8x04 Fix-It Fic because I am wounded.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WOUNDED after 8x04. We got everything I ever wanted and god was it glorious and then it was all taken away. I'm holding out hope that Jaime lied to protect her and is going to kill Cersei. Obviously, because that's what this fic is about. I wrote this pretty quickly and it hasn't been beta'd so apologies for any errors.

Jaime finally decides to stop as the sun rises, gold tinted fog covering the King’s Road. He trots Warrior over to the nearby stream, petting him half-heartedly as he dismounts. As Warrior drinks happily, Jaime stares at the fog covered forest around him lifelessly. He trudges over to a nearby tree and slumps down to the wet ground. He tries to push away the weight that’s creeping into his heart. He’s only barely managed to hold back the tears that have threatened to come since he left Winterfell. Jaime takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, head thumping against the tree. But in the darkness he sees her beautiful face crumbling, sees the hope in her eyes leave as he broke her heart. Jaime presses his palm to his eyes, groaning. He thumps his head against the tree a few more times for good measure. 

Before he can hit his head a fourth time, a branch snaps nearby. Jaime’s eyes fly open, looking around frantically, but the fog masks anything more than a few metres away. He struggles to his feet, lunging to grab Widow’s Wail off of Warrior’s saddle. He unsheathes the sword, bracing himself. He puts himself in front of Warrior and scans the forest around him.

Jaime’s heart nearly stops beating as Brienne appears through the fog. Her eyes are red and sunken, her hair is disheveled, her cloak misaligned from having put it on in a rush.  _ And gods she’s beautiful _ . Jaime doesn’t know how he could have ever thought her ugly. He lowers his sword, throat bobbing. He meets her hard stare as she stops Sapphire, her horse. Brienne dismounts, Oathkeeper swinging at her hip. Jaime tries and fails not to think about how her hip bone fit perfectly in the curve of his hand or the wicked things those hips did to him only a few hours ago. She walks past him wordlessly, leading Sapphire to the river. 

“What are you doing?” he manages to say, voice rough.

“Going with you to King’s Landing.” she says, fiddling with Sapphire’s saddle. She doesn’t turn to look at him. Jaime’s eyes narrow, taking a step towards her.

“You can’t, I’m going back to-”

“Do you take me for an idiot Ser Jaime?” she snaps, turning to look at him. The ‘Ser’ catches him off guard and he shakes his head dumbly. “Good.” she says and turns back to adjusting the saddle.

“You can’t be here, what about Sansa?” he says.

“She’ll understand.” she says, tightening a strap. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak, but “You can’t kill Cersei on your own.”

Jaime’s mouth snaps shut, his eyes widening.

“I- but… what I said...”

“You were trying to keep me safe. At least I think.” she says and for the first time he sees the nervousness in her eyes, understands why she won’t look at him. He should lie; he should lie and keep her safe, that was the plan. But he can’t. He can’t bare to see her fall apart again.

“Yes.” he breathes out. He sees her sag in relief, and finally she turns to face him fully.

“When have I ever needed protection?” she asks.

“I won’t let you get hurt-”

“You already did that yourself.” she says, her voice breaking. It’s a punch to the gut and Jaime can’t take it anymore. He collapses back against the tree and lets the tears come. They come so fast he can barely breathe. It feels like an eternity until he hears the crunch of leaves under her boot and her strong arms wrap around him. She comes to kneel beside him and he buries his face in her neck. Jaime didn’t know you could miss a person this much. He’d been in this woman’s arms, in her bed only hours ago and yet feeling her skin against his mouth felt like coming home. Her hand rubs circles into his back and he wraps his arms around her, squeezing tight.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should never have-” he bursts into tears again and she presses her face into his hair. “I can’t lose you. I love you.”

Brienne’s body stills, a short breath of air ruffling his hair. She pulls back slowly and Jaime’s wet eyes focus in on her face, on the sharpness of her eyes, the quivering of her lip.

“I love you.” he says again. Her hand comes up to shakily brush his cheek and he leans into it, sighing happily. His hand comes to rest on top of hers and he holds it as he turns his head to kiss her palm. He looks back at her sheepishly. “But you must h-”

“I love you too.” she says, and his heart bursts, the tears threatening to spill over again. He can’t help but smile, and she smiles in return. Her lips meet his and he’s home. She smiles into their kiss, and he pulls her closer so she lands in his lap. She lands with a squeak and he pulls her into another kiss, pouring his apology into it. Her hands come to pull him closer by his hair and he groans, his hand coming to rest on her hip. She bites at his lower lip,  _ that’s new _ , and pulls away.

“If you do something like that again, I’ll kill you.” she breathes out. He grabs the back of her neck and rests his forehead against hers.

“I swear on the gods, I’ll do it myself.” Jaime says. She crashes her lips with his and he kisses her hungrily, hands tracing the skin at the top of her breeches. Those wicked hips of hers grind against him and he groans. She grins into their kiss and does it again.  _ Gods he loves this woman _ .

“Wait.” Jaime says, pulling away from Brienne. “I have an idea.” He scrambles to stand, pulling a confused and disheveled Brienne with him.

“Jaime, what-”

“Turn around.” She looks at him funnily but turns around nonetheless. Jaime takes off his cloak and places it around her shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Placing the bride under my protection.” Brienne whips around to look at him, his cloak billowing around her. Her beautiful eyes are wide, her mouth open. “If she wants, of course.” he adds nervously.

Brienne is unmoving for a while, staring at him with those big blue eyes. Then she takes off his cloak and his heart shatters. She places it gently over Sapphire, and starts removing her own cloak. Jaime watches confused as she slides the heavy cloak off her shoulders and walks back to face him. She smiles and wraps her cloak around Jaime. He watches her intently as she fastens the cloak at the front. Then she reaches over to Sapphire and puts his cloak back on.

“I think we both need each others protection.” she says and Jaime’s face splits open in a watery grin. The smile she gives back is radiant. “We don’t have any witnesses.” Brienne points out.

“Warrior and Sapphire will do for now.” they look over at their horses, drinking at the stream not paying them any attention. Jaime pulls out Widow’s Wail and cuts a strip out of his tunic. Jaime takes her hand and places it on top of his own. Brienne takes the strip of cloth from him and wraps it gently around their hands. Her free hand brushes against his gently while she does so and he shivers. She finishes, dropping her hand and smiling at him sheepishly. He looks at her questioningly and she nods her head.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger” they say in unison.

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," Jaime says, eyes meeting hers.

"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Brienne says, taking a deep breath at the end.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Jaime breathes out, and pulls Brienne to him with their joined hands. Their lips crash together, their bodies colliding so hard they’ll both have bruises later. Brienne pushes him backwards until his back hits the tree. She presses up against him, her hips circling. Jaime lets out a strangled breath as Brienne’s mouth comes to lick and bite at his neck.  _ Let it never be said that Brienne of Tarth isn’t a quick learner.  _ He feels her grin wickedly against his skin as she moves their still joined hands to palm at his breeches. Jaime gasps, as Brienne uses her hand to have him touch himself.

“Gods Brienne.” he breathes, as she wraps their hands around his still clothed cock. They stroke him once and Jaime turns them around to push her against the tree. He kisses her hungrily, nipping at her bottom lip. She goes again to grab his cock, but he pushes their hands towards her breeches, using his advantage as the lower hand to untie the laces. He rips them open and slides the breeches down her legs.

Jaime kneels, hand raised above his head as it’s still attached to Brienne’s. He ducks down and presses his lips against Brienne. She gasps, her legs widening to make room for him. Brienne is wet and warm as his tongue runs over her. Brienne moans, and Jaime hears her head falling back against the tree. He wraps his lips around her clit and she moans again, intertwining her tied hand with Jaime’s. He continues to lick and suck at her clit, the wet forest floor seeping through his breeches. But it’s worth it for the noises she makes when she comes undone around him, clutching his hand. Jaime pulls back licking his lips and before he knows what’s happening he’s on his back with Brienne on top of him.

Brienne kisses him hungrily, tongue licking inside his mouth. She leans down, untying his breeches, and taking his cock in her hand. It takes Jaime everything he has not to come there and then. Brienne pushes their intertwined hands behind his head and he squeezes it. Her eyes shine as they meet his. Brienne sinks down on him and his nails dig into the palm of his hand.  She’s so tight and warm and Jaime wishes his hand were free so he could put it on her hip bone and keep her there forever. He snaps his hips up, not being able to help himself and Brienne gets a fire in her eyes. She moves her hips back up, and slams them back down again and Jaime’s mouth falls open.  She does it again and this time he rolls his hips up to meet hers. She moans, hips rocking. Jaime leans up to catch Brienne’s mouth in a kiss. She kisses him hungrily, gasping into his mouth as Jaime’s gold hand comes to touch her clit. Jaime groans as Brienne gets faster, her hips circling just right and he cums, pushing deep inside her. She moans and follows right after him. 

Brienne collapses beside him, and he pulls her close. She curls around him, resting her forehead against his. He kisses her lightly on the nose and she smiles lazily.

“Hello wife.”

“Husband.”

They squeeze their intertwined hands tighter.


End file.
